Stolen Candy
by thewiselittleowl
Summary: Axel and Roxas have a sleepover, but when it comes to sweets, neither are willing to share.


"Rooooooxxxyyyyyy" whined Axel, "I'm bored!" Roxas sighed into the phone, and rolled his eyes. The heat seemed to be getting to everyone.

"I get that Axel. Just come over already, and stop moaning about it." Roxas could picture in his mind the huge grin that would be stealing over Axel's face.

"Yay!" Cheered Axel "I'll bring candy! And we can make nests and play COD and watch movies all night!" Roxas could practically hear the fist pump through the phone.

"I'm guessing you wanna stay the night too then." Roxas heard shuffling, and the sound of a zip being undone, and clothes being ripped from their respective hangers.

"Of course Roxy! I'll be over in a few minutes!" Roxas sighed and looked at his messy room.

"See you soon then."

"Ta ta darl!" Axel drawled into the phone, and hung up. _Better start cleaning then _Roxas thought, and groaned internally. His room really was a mess.

About 20 minutes later, Roxas heard his bedroom door open, and two long arms enveloped him. "Your life just got a lot better!" Axel sassed, nuzzling into Roxas's neck.

"Of course, Axel." Roxas replied, and he wriggled out of Axel's embrace. "It's too hot for cuddles!" Complained Roxas. Axel pouted, and turned to throw his bag in the corner. "Candy!" Roxas yelped, and dove to grab the bag, saving the candy before it smashed against the floor.

"Oops" Axel commented, before he collapsed on Roxas's bed. "It's too hot." Axel moaned, and pulled off his shirt, flinging it on Roxas's head.

"Oi!" Roxas's muffled reply came. "Haven't you heard of deodorant? Your shirt frickin reeks!" Roxas gently placed down the bag, and gave it a gentle, motherly pat.

Then he turned to face Axel with murder written upon his face, and threw Axel's shirt onto a desk chair. "You could have smashed the candy!" Roxas growled, and Axel visibly quailed underneath Roxas's glare, that promised nothing but pain.

"Uh, sorry?" Axel tried, and Roxas took a menacing step towards him. "Eep!" He squeaked, and threw a pillow towards Roxas. Roxas gave a war-cry as the pillow hit him in the face, and ran across the room, before diving on the lanky teen. "Oof" Axel exhaled, as the breath was driven from him. Roxas gave a Cheshire grin, and hit him across the head with the pillow. He straddled the taller boy, and pulled the pillow back, ready to rain down blows upon his victim. "No, not the hair!" Axel yelped, pulling his arms up to shield his beloved hair. Roxas laughed, and the pillow thudded down into Axel's head, again and again, until Axel conceded defeat. Roxas rolled off of Axel, and flopped on the bed next to him.

"I'm hot." He complained. Axel raised his eyebrow, and gestured to his naked torso.

"This is hot!" He exclaimed. Roxas punched him in the arm, and giggled when Axel winced. "Jerk." He muttered, casting a dark look at the still giggling blond.

"Fine then, no sweets for you." Spat Axel, and he smirked at Roxas.

"Sweets!" Squawked Roxas, and he jerked up.

"What, did you really forget sugar?" Asked Axel, watching him run eagerly across the room towards the unopened bag. He unzipped Axel's bag, and threw his clothes across the room, searching for the sugary treats. He gave a triumphant cry, and hugged the precious sweets to his chest.

Axel peeled a sock from his hair, and threw it back at Roxas. "Didn't you just clean your room?" He asked, arching a fiery red eyebrow. Roxas took a moment to gaze at the mess of clothes around the room, and he sighed dramatically.

"Oh fine." He muttered, and gathered the clothes up into a bundle, before dumping them into the bag.

"Fold them!" Commanded Axel. Roxas snorted, and crossed his arms.

"Yeah right. They weren't even folded to begin with! You're way too lazy to bother with that, and so am I." He stuck his tongue out, and flopped back on his bed next to Axel.

"The remotes next to you, I've already put in COD."

Axel cheered at the mention of his favourite game, and snatched up the remote. "Here's the deal. If I kill you, I get a sweet. If you kill me, you get a sweet."

Roxas perked up at the mention of sweets. He grabbed the second remote for himself out from under his bed. It was risky business, going under his bed, and he crossed his fingers, hoping nothing was living under there in the mess. As he pulled out his hand, he shrieked, feeling something furry brush his hand. Axel jumped, and yanked Roxas closer to him, trying to get him away from whatever was under the bed.

They both began to laugh as Princess, Roxas's three-legged cat poked her head out at the interference. She gave the boys an annoyed look, and curled back up. Roxas blushed as he felt Axel's gaze lingering on his face. "Did you just scream?" Asked Axel curiously, and he smirked as Roxas grew redder. "You are so totally a screamer! I can't believe it! You sounded like a girl!"

"Shut up!" growled Roxas, and he punched Axel lightly on the shoulder. Axel snickered, and pressed play on COD.

"No fair!" whined Roxas. It was 2 in the morning, and after switching games multiple times, they were back on COD. They were down to the last sweet, but of course they had a tie. "My room, my game, so my sweet! And besides, that was totally a fluke, you didn't even realize that you shot him!" Roxas reached out for the sweet.

"Yeah, but you got most of the sweets! And besides, I bought them!" Axel had known from the beginning that he stood barely any chance against the insanely good player, Roxas spent way too much time in his room playing video games. But that didn't mean that he gave up, and now he was determined to get his reward. The last sweet just happened to be both of their favourites, a blue snake.

The two boys glared at each other, until Roxas made a grab for it. He shoved it in his mouth, and grinned triumphantly at the red head. The smile was quickly wiped from his face as a pair of lips crushed against his, and a tongue pressed harshly against his lips. Roxas let out a small squeak, and Axel took the opportunity to dart his tongue into the warm mouth. He tried to wrestle the sweet from the warm cavity, but Roxas firmly wrapped his tongue around it, determined not to lose his treasure.

Roxas's eyes were wide, surprised at the sudden intrusion, and he was momentarily caught off guard. However, he quickly thought up a way to win this battle of dominance – to bite Axel. Axel cried out as sharp teeth sank into his bottom lip and the wider part of his tongue. He yanked back, and a hand flew up to his sore lip. It was rapidly swelling up, and Roxas chuckled.

"Bathdard!" Axel complained, but his fat lip and sore tongue distorted the word.

Roxas laughed uproariously, and had to hold his sides as they began to ache. His eyes began to fill with tears, and he choked on the sweet. Axel pounded his back, harsher than was probably necessary, but still smiling at the sight of his best friend in the throes of laughter.

"Feel like some sleep now?" Asked Roxas mischievously.

"Yeth." Axel replied. Roxas began to giggle again at the mangled word, and ducked to avoid the pillow thrown at him.

"Night." He yawned, and received a middle finger in return.

* * *

Prompt from that-other-creepy-friend on tumblr. Check them out!


End file.
